celos
by gerychan
Summary: no odiaba a Jack, ni tampoco a Alice, solo odiaba la situación, y los sentimientos de la chica


**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

**celos**

Ella se encontraba mirando detenidamente el fuego, era normal después de todo otra de sus memorias había sido recuperada, pero al parecer esta no había sido muy agradable, ya que esta vez llevaba un largo tiempo con esa expresión depresiva, su cabello largo resalta ante los reflejos de las llamas, pero su vista se encontraba oculta, suspiro sin saber qué hacer, se había enterado que había estado enamorada, enamorada del famoso Jack bezarius, debería haberse dado cuenta antes, después de todo siempre que lo veía en sus pocos recuerdos, sentía que algo en su pecho despertaba, claro, siempre pensó que eso se debía a que simplemente formaba parte de sus preciados recuerdos, suspiro otra vez captando la atención del muchacho que se encontraba en el mueble, sus ojos se encontraron y el la esquivo inmediatamente, que se traía?, recién ahora se daba cuenta que el también había estado actuando extraño, tanto así que hasta gil se había escapado de la atmosfera que lo rodeaba, bueno, en todo caso ella tenía asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar, se volteo nuevamente a observar el fuego ignorando completamente al muchacho, el fuego se movía lento, y en sus llamaradas podía ver el rostro de Jack, lo que la estaba molestando era que, si alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él, ahora sentía que no lo conocía, después de todo solo recordaba unos pocos fragmentos de su pasado, se acurruco mas en sus piernas, si en verdad ella sentía eso ¿no sería lo adecuado poder saber más de él?, o al menos entender porque supuestamente lo quería tanto, esto era estúpido y tonto, pero entonces una idea cruzo su mente, quizás era algo descabellado pero, podía intentarlo, sería un modo de comprobar sus sentimientos, se paro resuelta y se acerco al sillón blanco en donde el joven rubio se rehusaba a mirarla

-oe, oz- llamo ella sin ningún miramiento

-dime alice- noto que el tono de su voz era apagado y muy indiferente, esto le dio cólera, y era natural sentirse así, después de todo el era su sirviente, no podía hablarle así

-que tienes?- lo miro severamente, pero el chico solo suspiro para voltearse y darle la espalda

-solo tengo sueño-se sorprendió, y parpadeo un par de veces, el no era así, pero una vez más se dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para contener la molestia, que no era digno de su atención, tenía que atender cosas más importantes ahora mismo, así que no podía hacer nada, con este pensamiento lo sacudió fuertemente hasta conseguir que el joven se sentara en el mueble para reclamarle- y ahora que pasa alice- él le hablo un tanto disgustado, lo que ocasiono que ella se molestara aun mas, el no debería hablarle así, no se sentía bien, además le debía respeto, la chica bufo y se sentó a su lado, bueno igual era un poco delicado lo que le iba a pedir, además de vergonzoso, el chico solo la miro entre molesto y fastidiado, vio como ella bufo y prosiguió a sentarse, se quedo en silencio y pudo ver que ella paso en un instante del enojo a la confusión, podía percibir claramente la indecisión en su rostro, sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenia así a esa muchachita engreída y testaruda, pero abrió grandemente sus ojos verdes cuando la vio sonrojare y voltear a verlo con decisión, trago pesadamente porque ella se había apoyado en sus palmas para encararlo, se había acercado tanto, y peligrosamente sus rostros casi se rozaban, observaba su ojos violáceos y en ellos veía que estaba resuelta en lo que pensaba hacer, una escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, ella no se daba cuenta de cómo lo afectaba tenerla así, aun no sabía cómo paso, desde cuando empezó a sentir esto por ella, solo sabía que era así, y ya, no había más, quiso tocar la mejilla de la joven y dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero la voz suave de ella lo dejo frio

-quiero hablar con Jack- sentía sus mejillas arder, era una sensación incomoda, el solo pedirle eso a su sirviente era vergonzoso, ya que como mayormente pasaba el había visto también su recuerdo, se quedaron así observándose, ella esperando una respuesta, sabía que ahora, el podía contactar a Jack con más facilidad, sus poderes habían aumentado, así que, solo tenía que complacerla, en todo este tiempo a ella nunca le intereso hablar directamente con él, pero el saberse ahora enamorada, como que cambiaba las cosas, tenía que hablarle para descubrir si en verdad aun conservaba ese sentimiento de su vida humana, para descubrir quién era ella misma, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada del chico se había endurecido.

-no-dijo de forma brusca para levantarse abruptamente, haciendo que la chica se tambalee y caiga de narices en el sofá

-oe oz, pero que te pasa-se reincorporo rápidamente y se le adelanto para impedirle el paso, ya que el muchacho se dirigía hacia la puerta-quieres pelea acaso- pero se calló inmediatamente, él la miraba de forma fría y a la vez dolida, ah tontas emociones humanas, aun no lograba entenderlas, ni sus propias emociones y menos las de los demás, era mucho más fácil cuando no tenia que lidiar con eso, la mayoría de las cadenas no sentían.

-muévete- intento hablarle duramente, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada, cuando quería alice podía ser la más testaruda de todas, y como lo pensó, ella hizo exactamente lo contrario, extendió sus brazos dejándole en claro que no lo dejaría irse para poder controlar sus emociones a solas

-no hasta que me dejes hablar con Jack- sintió la sangre correr nuevamente por sus venas, era rabia lo que sentía, bueno era parecido, pero no era eso exactamente, ya que no odiaba a Jack, ni tampoco a Alice, solo odiaba la situación, y los sentimientos de la chica

-solo quiero estar solo-vio como el semblante del muchacho cambio abruptamente, su mirada verde ya no era dura, ahora veía cansancio y ¿dolor?, maldijo de nuevo para sus adentros, no entendía nada, se dio cuenta que hasta el tono de su voz ahora había sonado angustioso, bien ahora se sentía mal, que le habría pasado en este tiempo en el que ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos, quizás habría discutido con gil, quizás alguna noticia de su padre, imagino que se había perdido algo y que ahora él no estaba para lidiar con sus caprichos, pero lo suyo también era importante, no sabía qué hacer, dejarlo irse quizás era lo mejor, pero a la vez también quería preguntar, nunca había tenido miramientos en cuestionarle algo al chico, como gil decía, ella carecía de tacto para las cosas, pero, su rostro ahora estaba tan acongojado que realmente no encontraba las palabras para decir algo, así que oculto su vista y le dejo el camino libre, se volvió a sentar frente al fuego, porque le afectaba tanto verlo así, se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo parecidos que eran, ella no podía entenderlo, no sabía que decir, y ahora ni siquiera podía preguntar, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, por qué sentía que su pecho dolía, se sintió sola, en el fondo quería ser importante para oz, que el dejara todos sus problemas y los redujera a nada, solo por ella, bien, hasta ella se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, con oz, había aprendido que otras personas a parte de ella, eran también importantes, y ahora mismo sentía que oz era lo más importante para ella, por eso dolía que ella no lo fuera también para él, apretó sus piernas aun más cerca de su pecho, como si tuviera frio, y es que realmente sentía frio, pero no físicamente, si no un frio más parecido al del abismo, sus ojos aun estaban ocultos, imagino que oz ya se habría marchado, ahora ya ni siquiera le importaba Jack bezarius.

El la miro un largo momento, no entendía el comportamiento de la chica, solo se había rendido sin dar batalla, así sin más?, eso no era normal en ella, además le dolía también verla así, cuando vio la tristeza en sus ojos, solo por un segundo antes que ocultara su mirada, su corazón se oprimió forzosamente y los celos desaparecieron, porque se dio cuenta que eso era lo que había sentido desde que vio el recuerdo de alice, celos de Jack bezarius, y fue aun mas fuerte cuando ella le pidió hablarle, miro el suelo, se daba cuenta que a pesar del tiempo ella seguía enamorada de Jack, como no se percato, si la otra Alice, la voluntad del abismo, también guardaba sentimientos retorcidos hacia Jack, sentimientos retorcidos pero que sin duda tenían un tinte de amor, era más que obvio que Alice también sintiera lo mismo, estaba siendo un tonto, suspiro, después de todo ella no le pertenecía, no tenía el derecho de sentir celos y negarle a ella ver a Jack después de tanto tiempo, al menos no después de verla tan triste, se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado, un poco distanciando, la miro detenidamente pero ella aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, respiro hondo antes de arrepentirse

-Jack!-llamo, lo buscaba dentro de él, el alma de su antepasado se encontraba ligada a su propia alma, solo tenía que concentrarse y en verdad desear encontrarlo, pensó una vez más en el rostro triste de Alice, en sus ojos sin brillo y llamo nuevamente - Jack!!-

Sintió una mano posarse en sus hombros, volteo calmadamente para ver que la mirada de oz había cambiado, ya no tenía ese aire alegre y juguetón, ahora era tierna, lo observo sonreírle de forma calmada, este era Jack bezarius, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la mirada de oz, cuando quería ser tierno, era aun mucho más dulce

-querías verme?- vio como le sonrió tranquilamente, y sintió su pecho llenarse de calor, pero también sentía un vacio, sentía algo más parecido a la nostalgia, pero, había algo que la incomodaba, bajo la vista, ella no quería a Jack en estos momentos, quería a oz.

-ya no- dijo de forma seria, sin ser muy ruda, le miro nuevamente un poco desconfiada, pero él le seguía sonriendo

-quieres ver a oz entonces?- sintió sus mejillas arder y negó rápidamente, seguramente oz estaría escuchando su conversación- jaja, no temas, oz no sabe nada de lo que hablamos, esta algo molesto y no está escuchando-

-sabes que es lo que le molesta?- pregunto algo dudosa, se sentía cohibida, y esto era tonto, pero se trataba de oz y le era vergonzoso preguntar, sentía que sus mejillas ardían

-me doy una idea-

-me lo dirás?-

-creo que no, se molestaría mas- esto la desconcertó, oz se molestaría si le decía, debía ser algo muy intimo, aun así no tenía idea de que podría ser ya que ella ya sabía muchas cosas de el-pero ay algo que puedes hacer para ayudarlo-

-ja y porque querría yo ayudarlo- bajo la vista y empezó a hacer circulitos con su dedo- después de todo el es mi sirviente- vio como el joven tocaba su mentón en forma pensativa

-según veo recuperaste un nuevo recuerdo- cambio drásticamente la conversación por lo que la sorprendió, pero se recupero rápidamente para cerrar los ojos y responder con indiferencia

-así es-

-y qué opinas de el-

-que es tonto- así que el sabia que ella había recordado el día en que se le confeso, vaya engreído pensó

-jaja, buena respuesta-ella le miro desconfiada, ahora mismo no sentía que estuviera enamorada de él, bueno tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se siente, esto la hizo dudar

-tú crees que estoy enamorada de ti?- le miro seriamente como si él fuera su enemigo, y el chico no pudo evitar volver a reír ante sus expresiones, entendía muy bien porque oz se sentía asi - oe, deja de reírte de mí y responde- le exigió con lo que el chico se fue calmando para mirarla, sonreírle y desordenarle un poco el cabello

-no, claro que no lo estas- el chico miro atentamente el fuego -nunca lo estuviste-

-pero yo recuerdo que…-

-si, se lo que recuerdas, yo también lo recuerdo – le interrumpió, y sonrió para continuar- tu me quisiste, pero yo era más como un hermano para ti, y te confundiste, es por eso que ahora mismo piensas que es una tontería-el chico le sonrió mientras la chica fruncía el ceño

-eso tiene más sentido- dijo a modo de respuesta, si él lo decía así podía entenderlo, el cariño que sentía, si era cierto, lo quería, y le daba nostalgia, eso quiere decir que lo extrañaba, pero si pensaba en amor, aun quedaba algo vacio, no la llenaba de ese modo, no al menos como cuando se sentía con oz, abrió los ojos mientras sus mejillas ardían, eso era imposible.

-aun quieres saber cómo ayudar a oz?- ella le miro un tanto desconfiada mientras asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

Estaba en el rincón más alejado de ese mundo en el que se sumergía cuando Jack tomaba su cuerpo, tenía una teoría para eso, lo más probable era que estuviera en algún tipo de inconsciencia, suspiro, sentía sus puños temblar, no quería saber lo que hablaran Alice y Jack, pero por otra parte, la espera lo carcomía, fue cuando sintió que algo lo arrastraba, sus sentidos cobraban vida y los sonidos se acercaban de a pocos, estaba regresando

-gracias por dejarme hablarle- escucho la voz de Jack, esta era sincera, solo cerró los ojos y no respondió, ellos llevaban una buena relación, pero el pensar que quizás Jack le correspondía a Alice lo molestaba, prefería morderse la lengua.

Sintió los sonidos de la realidad golpearlo, era de nuevo consciente de su respiración, el ambiente a su alrededor, la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontrara antes con Alice, aun no habría los ojos, no quería hacerlo, no quería verla, sentía que quizás le iba a doler.

-oz?- la escuchaba llamarlo, su voz era suave y un poco dudosa, pensó que quizás el encuentro con Jack la había puesto así, como se sentiría, quizás ahora estaría feliz- oe oz, responde- abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado en el sillón, y Alice a un lado observándolo, tenía el ceño fruncido, estudio su semblante, pero no pudo descifrar nada, se veía tan confusa- estas bien?- el parpadeo varias veces y se incorporo para sentarse en el sillón

-si- vio como la chica se acomodaba a su lado encerrando con sus brazos sus piernas desnudas, su largo cabello a los lados cayendo como una cascada, volvió la vista al fuego, necesitaba preguntarle- conseguiste lo que querías?

-uhm?-

-conseguiste lo que querías de Jack?- le miro fijamente pero ella solo miro al piso, vio como sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente

-creo que si- ella suspiro y sonrió- yo lo quiero- seguía mirando el suelo, pero una sonrisa cálida se había instalado en su rostro, el solo apretó los puños y se obligo a escuchar en silencio, después de todo había sido él quien había preguntado -pero estaba equivocada- esto lo descoloco, equivocada?-

-a que te refieres?- ella sonrió aun mas, no conocía ese aspecto de ella, se veía muy dulce con ese semblante.

-pues que lo quiero, pero que no como en ese recuerdo creía-lo miro fijamente y le sonrió pero no pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo ya que él se encontraba observándola intensamente, toda su atención la tenia ella, y su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte ante la actitud del chico, miro sus manos que abrazaban sus piernas y después miro un poco temerosa hacia él, sentía sus mejillas arder-lo quiero como un hermano, así que descubrí lo que quería, ahora puedo entenderme un poco mas-

-espera, tu nunca estuviste segura de estar enamorada?- esto era raro, después de en todo lo que pensó

-pues no, me pareció sumamente raro ya que no sentía mucho hacia él, o al menos siento cosas más fuertes hacia otras personas-

-que personas?- vio como el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo aun más pronunciado

-no te importa- el levanto una ceja asombrado, ella se había puesto a la defensiva, podría ser acaso que se tratara de él, su corazón palpito tan fuerte que hasta sintió el pecho dolerle, miro el fuego un tanto asombrado, las ideas se acumulaban en su mente, que Alice sintiera lo mismo que el, era eso tan imposible, al parecer no, movió su cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos, se estaba comportando como un tonto sacando conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, pero de pronto sintió como un cuerpo delgado se enrollaba en torno a él, sintió el cabello de la chica en su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, sus brazos delgados lo retenían fuertemente y la fragancia tibia de ella lo inundaba por completo, se quedo estático sin saber qué hacer

-Alice, que haces?

-Jack dijo que esto te pondría mejor- cuando ella alzo la vista y vio el rostro de la chica sonrojado, se mordía el labio y tenía una mirada tímida, instintivamente paso sus brazos encima de ella y la atrajo más hacia él, apoyo su frente en contra de la de ella y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de tenerla así- estas mejor?- la escucho preguntar con un tono de voz un tanto preocupado y confuso

-mucho mejor- le respondió sinceramente para abrir los ojos y sonreírle, ella vio como la mirada dulce de oz había regresado, su sonrisa era tranquila, bueno al parecer después de todo los sirvientes necesitan de sus amos, quizás oz necesitaba que ella siempre sea así con él, Jack tenía razón

-estarás bien si siempre hago esto- él la miro sorprendido, pero ella frunció el ceño, ella en verdad estaba preocupada por el, se acerco y la beso en la frente, suavemente y la sintió estremecerse, entonces pensó que quizás no era tan descabellado que ella le correspondiera

.recuerdas como firmamos nuestro contrato Alice- le pregunto con la voz apenas audible, simplemente le estaba susurrando al oído creando sensaciones nuevas en la chica, sensaciones sumamente agradables, especialmente porque era oz, pensó ella

-claro que lo recuerdo- dijo ella con un tinte lleno de orgullo, él la miro y le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a ella, lentamente, sintió como sus narices se rozaban y el aliento del chico le cayó de lleno en el rostro, no pudo evitar mirar los labios masculinos, claro que recordaba el beso que se dieron, pero había sido un sello y fue tan rápido, que no había sentido nada de cómo ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba, la mano del chico tomo su mejilla y con eso acorto la poca distancia que ya había entre ellos, sus labios eran cálidos, y se presionaron contra los suyos de forma suave, definitivamente esto era diferente, sintió el otro brazo del chico en su cintura atrayéndola más a él, haciendo que el contacto se aun más fuerte en sus bocas, el empezó a mover sus labios de forma lenta y aunque al principio se sintió perdida por la sensaciones de cosquilleos, poco a poco empezó a seguirlo, correspondiendo el beso moviendo torpemente sus labios en contra de los del chico, la mano en su mejilla la instaba a acercar a un mas su rostro, fue cuando sintió que el chico inclinaba la cabeza y el beso se hacía más profundo, siguieron así hasta que el aire les empezó a hacer falta, el joven apoyo de nuevo la frente encontra de la suya, la miraba dulcemente y su mano no dejaba de acariciar su mejilla, ella le sonrió, había sido agradable y quería repetirlo si con eso oz se sentía mejor, después de todo ellos eran amo y sirviente, y además su pacto había sido cerrado con un beso, no pensó que tendría nada de malo, por lo que esta vez fue ella quien impetuosamente volvió a besarlo.

FIN

**me gusta muchisimo este anime y pues vien termine de ver la primera temporada me entraron ganas de escribir este oneshot, me dicen que tal si les gusto o no, y ya saben dejenme un rewie, les agradecere infinitamente xD**

**gery**


End file.
